Divided Breeze
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: Breezetail was just an ordinary Thunderclan warrior. Loner attacks happened every now and again, with the prey running short. During an attack, she meets a loner, one by the name of Stone. This is the story of how he changes her whole world. *ON HITIUS UNTIL SHATTER IS FINISHED. SORRY :/*
1. Prolouge

**So, this is inspired by a recent role-play I was a part of. My character in the role-play was obviously the main character, Breezetail. I might just write what I role-played, maybe tweak it a bit. We'll see how it goes :)**

**Main Characters:**

**Breezetail- she-cat, Thunderclan warrior, white pelt with grey spots, light-grey, dark-grey, and white striped tail, ice-blue eyes, sweet, curious, easily conflicted and angered**

**Stone- tom, Loner, grey pelt, amber eyes, white chest and paws, calm, brave**

**Tigerwish: tom, Thunderclan deputy, white tabby with grey stripes, brother of Breezetail, protective, level-headed, quick to make decitions and stands by them**

**Adderclaw- Brother of Rainheart, Thunderclan warrior, white-and-orange mottled tom, blazing green eyes, very determined, friendly, loyal**

**Night- Loner, large black tom with black and dark grey striped tail, identical twin of Shadow, calm most of the time, but angered easily**

**Shadow- Loner, average-sized black tom with black and dark grey striped tail, identical twin of Night, trouble-maker, likes to sneak off, often speaks his mind without thinking first**

**Rainheart-Sister of Adderclaw, White-and-grey mottled she-cat, bright blue eyes, shy, kind-hearted, hates seeing others in pain**

**Swiftstar- Ginger tom, soft green eyes, hates to back down, thick-headed**

**Lakestep- Thunderclan Medicine Cat, blue-grey tom, white front paws, quiet, shy, caring, concerned**

**Other Characters: **

**Patch- Mother of Night and Shadow, Loner, Brown-and-white she with black, white, and brown striped tail, considerate, protective**

**Bark: tom, brown and white pelt, loner, "leader", hates when others question his authority, quick to get into a fight**

**Mist: she-cat, silver tabby, loner, likes Bark, backs him up in order to get him to like her. **

**Feather: she-cat, soft pure white fur , loner, friendly, afraid of Bark, secretly enemies with Mist but no one knows why**

**Mud: tom, brown fur, loner, very quiet, cowardly, doesn't like to get on anyone's bad side.**

**(LAKE TERRITORY!)**

**Prologue**

Five cats moved silently along the shores of the lake. A brown and white tom's ears swiveled. Hearing nothing but the chirps of crickets, he sat up a bit, satisfied. He turned to a grey tom, who searched across a little stream with his amber eyes. "See anything, Stone?"

"Nope. I don't see any movement. Not even prey. Are you sure this will be worth it, Bark?" The grey tom looked up with calm eyes.

Bark growled quietly. "Of course it is, mouse-brain!"

A silver tabby she-cat padded up to Bark, rubbing herself along his side as she glared at Stone. "Of course Bark knows what he's doing. Why can't you ever go along with something without disagreement or worry or something!" She hissed. Stone heard Mist mutter something along the lines of "Patch would have been a better choice than that furball."

"Quiet, nettle-head!" Stone turned to a brown tom and a pure white she-cat behind them. "Mud, Feather, what do you think?"

Feather spoke softly. "I think Mist is right." The tom nods as well. Mist gives Stone a triumphant smirk. Stone sighs and flicks his tail. Bark smiles. "Alright, then. Let's go. Patch can't wait forever."

The cats move, pawstep-by-pawstep, closer to the sleeping, unaware Thunderclan camp.

...

Breezetail looked back at the parted ferns hanging in the entrance of the warrior den. Her brother, Tigerwish, had appeared, his white and grey-striped head sticking out through the green den-cover. _Mouse-dung. I thought he was still asleep. _"Yes, brother?"

"What are you doing? There's no patrol to go on. Why are you out?" His ears perked a the deputy regarded me with cold, yet worried-filled, eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to look at the stars. There's a clear view of Silverpelt tonight."

He chuckled, padding the rest of the way out and coming to sit next to me. "Even when you were a kit, you'd always loved to look at the stars. I can't believe how grown you've gotten, sister. I remember when you were not even a tail-lenght long appertince. You were a pawful." He said with a grin.

"I was not! Rainheart said I was one of the most well-behaved appertices. You grew up with her!"

The white tom smiled. "Yeah. Just like you and Adderclaw." Breezetail looked back toward the den, where she knew the sleeping orange-and-white mottled tom dreamed next to his older sister. A warm smile crept on her muzzle.

The white tom looked up at the stars again. "It's getting late, and I need to talk to Lakestep tomorrow. I might put you on herb gathering with him instead of an early morning patrol. Is that ok?"

Breezetail felt her cheaks grow warm when the medicine cat's name was mentioned. They, too, had grown up togeather since kithood. "Yeah. Of course."

"Good. Well, good night, Breezetail. I'll leave you to your star-gazing. Don't be up too late." He licked her ear before disappering back into the dark den. Breezetail sighed, looking back up to the dark, starry sky. Silverpelt passed overhead, and stars twinkled in her eyes._ Everything is perfect. Nothing can make this night not so. _


	2. Chapter 1

**_Check out the poll on my profile page_! I love to write to music! I listen to a song, and base a character's story, personality, etc, on its tempo, lyrics, whatever I feel. I need help picking a great song for the characters Star and Stoneclaw, especially for the upcoming battle scene in 'Shatter'! Thanks!**

**A big thanks to my reviewers! (_snidely_ and _Talonclaw11_)**

**Snidely, I thank you for the very detailed review. I fixed the errors, and decided to rename Tigerwish. (Now that I think about it, it does sound like a perfume.) He will now be known as Tigerstripe!**

**Talonclaw11, I'm glad you like it! At your request, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 1

Breezetail heard a noise from the undergrowth near the top of the camp. Frowning, she slowly stood, padding up the ledges of the quarry camp. Her ears strained to listen over the loud chirps of crickets and other nighttime insects.

Something brown flew out of the bush. Breezetail screeched, ducking just in time so it misses her face by mere inches. She looks down the ledge and gasps in shock. _A squirrel?! What mousebrain throws a squirrel?! _

In her moment of distraction, something else leaps on top of her, sinking its claws into her shoulders. She starts to thrash, trying to break her attacker's grip. One paw lifts off her shoulders, smacking at her muzzle to try and keep her quiet. Yowling, she stumbles near the edge and her paw slips. Off-balance, she and her attacker tumble down the cliff ledge, landing hard in the middle of the camp. She hears a loud snarl, and the weight off of her back is lifted and tossed away. A shadow whips over her. She turns toward the sound of the thud, and sees Tigerstripe slashing his thorn-sharp claws at a skinny brown-and-white tom, who was hissing furiously, trying to connect his back paws with her brother's stomach.

A few more cats rush out of the bushes into the camp. She counts about five in all, including the brown-and-white tom. _This is all the loners have? _Half of the warriors were fighting off the rouges, while the other protected the little fresh-kill pile, which the squirrel was added to. Rainheart, who was among said group, was batting at a sleek silver tabby she-cat. Breezetail noticed Adderclaw fending off a solid brown tom. A growl rumbled in her chest as her claws tapped the soil. She flung herself onto the cat, causing it to roll. She leapt off, landing side-by-side with Adderclaw. The tom, with his brown pelt a shade darker, gave a loud hiss before standing. The two Thunderclan warriors stalked around him in circles, one swiping out when he was turned toward the other. Breezetail nicked his flank, while Adderclaw causes crimson lines to form on his muzzle and chest. He yowled in defeat before racing off up and out of camp, empty-pawed. They heard another yowl before a pure white she, now covered in dirt and leaves and a nasty bite mark on her shoulder, half-ran, half-limped, after the brown tom. The brown-and-white tom ran past the chaos and jumped on the cliff ledge, yowling "Retreat!" The remaining loners started to take off. The fresh-kill protection group had gone to attend to Swiftstar, who had a deep side wound from the brown-and-white tom before he called a retreat. Lakestep ran out of his den, an herb-filled leaf in his jaws.

Sighing, Breezetail started to pad over, when she hears the quiet sound of falling pebbles. A grey tom had scrabbled up the edge with something swinging from his clawed jaws. His amber eyes widened when he noticed Breezetail's own ice-blue ones on him. In his mouth held a plump mouse, one that Breezetail had caught on her hunting patrol, her only catch that evening.

_Hey! That's mine!_ She bared her fangs and sprinted up the cliff edge and crashed through the tunnel after the tom. He had a bloodied shoulder, but he was still fast. Breezetail dug her claws in deeper as she steady caught up to him. She sprung, landing squarely on his shoulders. He crumpled into the ground face-first. She tumbled over him, and because she was still holding onto his shoulders, she caused him to flip over onto her. She squirmed, biting any grey she saw. His cries of pain rang out, and she felt the weight lift off of her. She scrambled to her paws, growling. "That's my mouse, loner. You better give it back and get lost."

The tom sat quietly, the mouse at his paws. "Please. It's for Patch and her kits. You know as well as I do there's hardly any prey left in loner territory with all the Twolegs, and the clan has enough prey. Can't you just spare one little mouse?"

"NO! What about OUR kits? Who's going to feed them, or their mothers?" spat Breezetail harshly.

"Maybe if you saw for yourself, you would understand."

"I can't, loner. I'm a warrior, bound by the Warrior Code." Breezetail's voice had softened. Her eyes were cast down, looking at her paws.

"So? How does that affect you? I thought that just ment you can't kill other cats, but that's common sense anyway."

"No, there are other rules, like not leaving the territory."

He could read the longing in her eyes. "But you want to…"

"Yeah, but my brother's the deputy. I have to live up to his expectations, and Starclan's. What would he say?"

The tom let out a deep exhale. "Look. I'm sure that you could. Just say you were getting the mouse." He flashed her a goofy, crooked grin.

She laughed. "Well, ok. When you put it that way. I'm Breezetail, by the way."

The tom dipped his head. "Stone. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He grabbed the mouse, and the two cats headed to the border toward Horseplace. When they arrived, Breezetail slowed, stopping at the scent markers. Stone set the mouse down and looked over his shoulder, already across. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been across before. I'd break so many rules…"

"Rules were ment to be broken. Just trust me."

The look in his eyes made her heart beat louder. She, with a determined look settling upon her face, leapt over the border. "I did it!" She proclaimed with a triumphant grin, as if she jumped a large gorge instead of over a scent marked. Stone chuckled, grabbing the mouse. "Race ya!" He called through mouse fur as he took off.

"Oh no you don't, prey-stealer!" She cried out playfully as they ran beside the gentle, lapping water on the shores of the lake.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Talonclaw11 and SMILE for the reviews!**

**Talonclaw11: Well, I get pretty busy with soccer and my other stories, but I'll update as much as I can! Here's the next chapter though!**

**SMILE: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

Chapter 2

Breezetail frowned. "Are we there yet?"

Stone replied with a big grin on his face. "Watch your step. Stick. Not yet." Breezetail stepped over the small fallen branch, her eyes obscured by Stone's tail. After what seemed like forever, five obstacles later, Stone removed his tail, and Breezetail's breath flew out of her lungs in amazement. It was a large barn, with a small fenced pasture and abandoned stables. The sheer size of it made her quiver with excitement.

She bounded up to the fence, placing her front paws one the lowest of the wooden beams. In the tall grasses in the small pasture, there were two kits tumbling around, their mother perched on the water holder. In the stables, she heard the soft breaths of sleeping cats.

Her eyes scanned the area before settling on the kits again. They were both large for kits, larger than any kits in Thunderclan. The smaller one of the two was pinned by the other, kicking softly as his brother's belly while his brother bit his ear in mock battle fun. Breezetail's mouth pulled up into a small smile.

"This…is Horseplace. Large Twoleg creatures, called Horses, used to graze in these fields, but they traveled with their Twolegs when they left. Let me show you the barn." Stone slipped under the beam and padded toward a dark brown, worn out building, Breezetail at his side. Inside, there were more loners. She recognized the ones from the attack, along with a few others. Her fur rose instantly and she couldn't contain her low growl from rumbling in her chest. The cats turned at the sound, and a few hisses rang out. The brown-and-white tom from earlier snarled. "Thunderclanner!" He unsheathed his claws, and Breezetail did the same, when a grey massed stepped in front of her.

"Bark, stop. She's not going to hurt anybody." He gave Breezetail a soft look. "Right?"

Breezetail stopped mid-snarl and looked at Stone with careful and observant features. Sighing in defeat, she nodded and the glint of her claws disappeared.

"See, Bark? No need for violence."

"What is it doing here?" he spat. The grey tabby she padded next to him, hissing.

Stone flicked his tail. "_She _chased after me when we tried to take prey, but they were just defending-"

"Oh, gone soft for the pitiful clanner, have we now?" The tabby grinned evilly.

"No, Mist. I-"

"He _just_ asked if I wanted to see the Horseplace." Breezetail replied slowly, her voice wavering slightly.

"Quiet, you! I'll-" Bark roared, when the kits came tumbling in. His face fell, growling softly. "Finish this at a later time. Just keep the forest-freeloader away from the kill." He continued before stalking away, Mist trotting after him.

The kits tumbled into her. One pair of blue eyes glanced up at her, followed by another. Grins broke onto their faces.

"Hi! I'm Night! And my brother-" One squeaked.

"Is Shadow!" The other pair of eyes mewled. Breezetail giggled.

"You're really pretty! I bet-"

"Stone likes you!" Breezetail smiles, glancing over at the grey tom. His amber eyes averted as his goofy, crooked grin flashed across his face. "All right, you two. Go on. Shoo." He nudged them gently toward their mother, and they raced off. Stone chuckled, and then padded out of the barn, beckoning with his tail. Breezetail slowly padded out, the sun-rise ray's pouring onto her fur. "Oh my Starclan. I need to get back."

Stone sighed. "Yeah. I guess you do. Come on then."

They walked back in silence. When they got to the border, Breezetail turned and faced Stone. "Well, thanks for taking me to your home."

"Yeah, no problem. So I guess this is goodbye?"

Breezetail locked her ice-blue eyes into his amber ones. "It doesn't ever have to be goodbye. Look, how about we meet again tomorrow?"

"Re-really? Ah O-Okay. See-see you then!" he stammered.

She nodded. "Till tomorrow." Her white pelt was consumed by the stretching shadows as she raced off into the undergrowth, her thoughts buzzing with excitement about their next meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a several sunrises since the 'Loner Battle', as Thunderclan was now referring to it as. Breezetail shook out the morning dew that had settled on her fur. Mist seeped into the den, and she could hardly see across the camp to the entrance, the fog was so thick. Adderclaw stepped into view, beckoning her with his tail. Standing and giving her legs a quick stretch, she trotted over to the white-and-orange mottled tom. "Yes, Adderclaw?" she smiled.

"Tigerstripe wants us to go on a hunting patrol. It'll be fun with the mist, though. Up for a friendly competition?" He grinned.

"Won't be very friendly when I snatch the prey right out of your claws, will it? They don't call me _Breeze_tail for nothing!" She growled playfully, referring to her half-clan roots. Tigerstripe was full Thunderclan, but their father left his mother and mated with a Windclan she-cat, producing a swift-stalking she-cat named Breezekit.

"Yeah? They don't call me _Adder_claw for nothing, either. My deadly fangs and fast claws aren't just for battle tricks." He smirked, shooting off into the wall of mist.

"Hey! No fair!" She laughed and gave chase after him.

Her paws pounded into the ground while her claws tore up the earth with ease. She faintly picked up a scent of rodent. She turned, barely dodging trees as they lunged out at her through the cloudy air. She stopped, straining her ears to listen. Hearing the tiny squeaks and the pattering of mouse paws, she pounced. Her claws sank into the tiny body. Satisfied, she thanked Starclan and buried in under the nearest tree roots. _But how am I to remember what tree it is, with all the mist? _

A feather floated by, and she snatched it out of the air. Its scent was strong, easily found in the mist. Smiling, she placed it by the tree roots, placing a stone over it so it wouldn't float away. Smelling more prey, she bounded off.

Soon, she came up to a pile of prey. Frowning, she circled it, taking inventory: 2 crows, 3 mice, and a sparrow. Who caught this?

Suddenly, something launched itself at her. Yowling, she twisted and turned as she landed on her back. She looked up into the amber eyes of Stone. "Stone?"

"Breezetail? What are you doing here?" he laughed.

"I should ask the same." She smiled.

"Hunting. For Patch, but, I was only going to take a piece or two. Leave the rest for you guys to find. Actually, I wanted to-"

"Don't worry, Breezetail! I'm coming!" Adderclaw's voice echoed in the mist.

"Go! If he finds you…just go! I'll get rid of him." Breezetail hissed. Stone gave her a quick lick on her cheek before scampering in the mist. She grabbed the sparrow quickly.

Adderclaw emerged, claws out and fur erratically bristled. He stopped growling, looking at her pile, then the sparrow in her mouth. He then started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I thought you were being attacked, not attacking. Are you sure that wasn't an 'I'm-about-to-be-killed-by-a-cat!' sparrow imitation?" He busted out laughing again.

She laughed along with him. "Yeah, I guess. How much did you catch?"

"Only two mice. You definitely got me beat! Need help?"

Nodding, she stepped back. "I have more. You start getting this pile, and I'll go get the rest."

"Jeez, I know you won already, Breeze! No need to run it in!" He said with a playful tone, grinning before grabbing a mouthful of prey and turning tail. _Breeze? That's new. _She chuckled and shook her head, smiling. "Stone? What did you want to ask me?"

The grey tom padded back over, frowning. "Who was that?"

"Oh. That's just Adderclaw. A friend. _Just _a friend_." _She said, giving the fluffed-out Stone an odd look. "So…what did you want to say earlier?"

"Oh, yeah! I want…" He looked away shyly. "I want to…to show you my den! It's not that far away, and I thought, well…maybe, you'd like to…"

She licked his cheek, causing him to fall silent. "I trust you. Let's go." He smiles, setting his chin on the top of her head. They're tails twine together, and they pad off toward Horseplace.

Adderclaw came back to the pile. "Breezetail! I-" He stopped, sniffing. "Breeze? And..." he sniffed again. "Loner! They have Breeze! I-I got to tell someone!" He raced back to camp with the speed of an adder's strike. _Don't worry Breeze. I'll save you. _


End file.
